sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of disaster films
This list of disaster and doomsday films represents over half a century of films within the genre. Disaster films are motion pictures which depict an impending or ongoing disaster. The films typically feature large casts and multiple story lines and focus on the protagonists' attempts to avert, escape, or cope with the disaster presented. Natural disasters Geological disasters *''Cave-In!'' (1983 TV) not the best film *''Cave In'' (2003 TV) *''The Core'' (2003) *''Buried Alive AKA Landslide'' (2004 TV) Avalanches *''Avalanche'' (1969) *''Avalanche'' (1978) *''Avalanche Express'' (1979) *''High Ice'' (1980 TV) *''Lavina'' (1982) *''Avalanche'' (1994) *''Avalanche 2'' (1999) *''Vertical Limit'' (2000) *''Avalanche 3'' (2001) *''Avalanche Alley'' (2001) *''Trapped: Buried Alive'' (2002) *''Nature Unleashed: Avalanche'' (2004) Earthquakes *''Deluge'' (1933) *''San Francisco'' (1936) *''The Rains of Ranchipur'' (1955) *''The Night the World Exploded'' (1957) *''Crack in the World'' (1965) *''Short Walk to Daylight'' (1972) *''The Day the Earth Moved'' (1974) *''Earthquake'' (1974) *''Deathquake'' (1980) *''The Great Los Angeles Earthquake'' (1990 TV) *''Aftershocks'' (1998) *''Aftershock: Earthquake in New York'' (1999 TV) *''Epicenter'' (2000) *''Deep Core'' (2000 TV) *''Epoch'' (2001) *''Epoch: Evolution'' (2003) *''Nature Unleashed: Earthquake'' (2004) *''10.5'' (2004 TV) *''10.5:Apocalypse (2005 TV)'' *''Descent'' (2005) *''Descent 2'' (2007) *''2012'' (2009) *''Megafault'' (2009) *''Earthquake in Tioga'' (2011) *''Stonehenge Apocalypse'' (2010 TV) *10.5:Aftershocks (TBA) *2012 II: The Next Chapter (TBA) Electrical Disturbances & Lightning *''Lightning: Bolts of Destruction'' (2003 TV) *''Lightning: Fire from the Sky'' (2001 TV) *''NYC: Tornado Terror'' (2008 TV) *''Stonehenge Apocalypse'' (2010 TV) Meteors, Asteroids & Comets *''A Fire in the Sky'' (1978 TV) *''Meteor'' (1979) *''Meteorites!'' (1998 TV) *''Armageddon'' (1998) *''Asteroid'' (1997) *''Deep Impact'' (1998) *''Evolution'' (2001) *''Polar Storm'' (2009) *''Post Impact'' (2004) *''Anna's Storm'' (2007) *''Impact'' (2008 TV) *''Meteor'' (2009 TV) AKA Meteor: Path to Destruction Solar Flares *''Meltdown: Days of Destruction (2006 TV)'' *''Supernova (2005 film)'' (2005) *''Knowing'' (2009) *''2012'' (2009) Volcanoes *''2012'' (2009) *''Dante's Peak'' (1997) *''The Devil at 4 O'Clock (1961)'' *''Disaster Zone: Volcano in New York'' (2006) *''Dragon Head'' (2003) *''End Day'' (2005) *''The Island at the Top of the World'' (1974) *''Krakatoa, East of Java'' (1969) *''Krakatoa: The Last Days'' (docudrama) (2006) *''The Last Days of Pompeii'' (1935) *''Magma: Volcanic Disaster'' (2006) *''Nature Unleashed: Volcano'' (2004) *''Pompeii: The Last Day'' (docudrama) (2003) *''St. Helens'' (1981) *''Supervolcano'' (docudrama) (2005) *''Terror Peak'' (2003 TV) *''Volcano (film)'' (1997) *''The Volcano Disaster'' (2004) *''Volcano: Fire on the Mountain'' (1997) *''When Time Ran Out...'' (1980) *''Supervolcano 2 (TBA)'' *''Stonehenge Apocalypse'' (2010 TV) Hydrological disasters Floods, Tsunamis *''2012'' (2009) *''2022: Tsunami'' (2009 Thailand) *''252: Signal of Life'' (2008 Japan) *''Condominium'' (1980 TV) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Daylight'' (1996) *''Deep Impact'' (1998) *''Deluge'' (1933) *''Flood (2007)'' *''Flood!'' (1976) *''Flood: A River's Rampage'' (1997) *''Haeundae'' (2009 Korea) *''The Impossible'' (2012) *''Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke'' (2003) *''Killer Wave'' (2007 TV) *''Poseidon (film)'' *''The Last Wave'' (1977) *''Nihon Chinbotsu'' (1973 Japan) AKA Tidal Wave *''Nihon Chinbostu'' (2006 film) *''Noah's Ark'' (1928) *''Noah's Ark'' (1999) *''The Rains Came'' (1939) *''The Rains of Ranchipur'' (1955) *''Storm Tracker (film)'' (2000) *''Tidal Wave: No Escape'' (1997 TV) *''Vajont'' (2001) *''Stonehenge Apocalypse'' (2010 TV) *''Mansfield Superflood (TBA)'' Climatic disasters *''End Day'' (2005) *''Hard Rain'' (1998) *''Heat Wave!'' (1974) *''The Hurricane'' (1937) *''Hurricane'' (1979) *''Ice'' (1998) *''Storm Tracker (film)'' (2000) *''The Perfect Storm'' (2000) Global warming *''Absolute Zero'' (2005 TV) *''Category 6: Day of Destruction'' (2004 TV) *''Category 7: The End of the World'' (2005 TV) *''Countdown: The Sky's on Fire!'' (1998) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''The Fire Next Time'' (1993 TV) *''Ice Twisters'' (2009) *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (1961) *''NYC: Tornado Terror'' (2008 TV) Tornadoes *''Atomic Twister'' (2002 TV) *''The Day After Tomorrow (2004)'' *''Devil Winds'' (2003 TV) *''Nature Unleashed: Tornado'' (2004) *''Night of the Twisters'' (1996 TV) *''NYC: Tornado Terror'' (2008 TV) *''Storm Chasers: Revenge of the Twister'' (1998) *''Tornado Warning'' (2002) *''Tornado!'' (1996) *''Tornado - Der Zorn des Himmels'' (2006) *''Twister'' (1996) *''Category 6: Day of Destruction'' (2004 TV) *''Category 7: The End of the World'' (2005 TV) Fires *''15 Minutes of Fire'' (1997 Australia) *''Ablaze'' (2001) *''City on Fire'' (1979) *''Dante's Inferno'' (1935) *''Fire!'' (1901) *''Fire! 2 (1977)'' *''Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor'' (1991 TV) *''In Old Chicago'' (1937) *''Inferno'' (1998 TV) *''Knowing'' (2009) *''Ladder 49'' (2004) *''The Last Days of Pompeii'' (1935) *''Raging Inferno'' (2007 TV) *''Red Skies of Montana'' (1952) *''San Francisco'' (1936) *''Terror on the 40th Floor'' (1974) *''Trapped'' (2001 TV) *''Volcano'' (1997) Epidemics *''Absolon'' (2001) *''The Andromeda Strain'' (1971) *''Signs'' (2002) *''The Andromeda Strain'' (2008) *''Blindness'' (2008) *''Cabin Fever'' (2003) *''Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever'' (2009) *''Carriers'' (1998) *''Carriers 2 (2009)'' *''The Cassandra Crossing'' (1976) *''Children of Men'' (2006) *''Contagion'' (2001) *''Contagious'' (1997) *''Covert One: The Hades Factor'' (2006) *''Doomsday'' (2008) *''Daybreakers'' (2010) *''Ebola Syndrome'' (1996) *''Epidemic'' (1987) *''Fatal Contact: Bird Flu in America'' (2006) *''Flying Virus'' (2001) *''The Happening'' (2008) *''I Am Legend'' (2007) *''I Am Omega'' (2007) *''The Invasion'' (2007) *''It's Great to Be Alive'' (1933) *''The Killer That Stalked New York'' (1950) *''The Last Man on Earth'' (1924) *''The Last Man on Earth'' (1964) *''Outbreak'' (1995) *''The Omega Man'' (1971) *''Pandora's Clock'' (1996) *''Panic in the Streets'' (1950) *''Plague'' (1978) *''Quarantine'' (2008) *''Runaway Virus'' (2000) *''The Satan Bug'' (1965) *''Smallpox 2002'' (2002) *''Spill'' (1996) *''SST: Death Flight'' (1977) *''The Stand'' (1994) *''Thirst'' (1998) *''Virus'' (1980) *''Virus'' (1981) *''Virus 2'' (1996 TV) *''Virus'' (1999) *''Voyage of Terror'' (1998) *''Warning Sign'' (1985) *''Darwin's Nightmare'' (2004) *''Resident Evil'' (2002) *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (2004) *''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (2007) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) *''Undead'' (2003) *''Zombieland'' (2009) Space disasters *''Anna's Storm'' (2007) *''Armageddon'' (1998) *''Asteroid'' (1997) *''Apollo 13'' (1995) *''Countdown: The Sky's on Fire!'' (1998) *''The Day the Sky Exploded'' (1958) *''Deep Impact'' (1998) *''Doomsday Rock'' (1997) *''Earthstorm'' (2006) *''End Day'' (2005) *''End of the World'' (1977) *''A Fire in the Sky'' (1978 TV) *''Impact'' (2008) *''Inferno'' (1998) *''Judgment Day'' (1999) *''Knowing'' (2009) *''Lifeforce'' (1985) *''Meteor'' (1979) *''Meteorites'' (1998) *''Night of the Comet'' (1984) *''Pandorum'' (2009) *''Signs'' (2002) *''Solar Attack'' (2005) AKA Solar Strike *''Solar Crisis'' (1990) *''Sunshine'' (2007) *''Supernova'' (2005) *''Tycus'' (1998) *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (1961) *''War of the Worlds'' (2005) *''When Worlds Collide'' (1951) *''Where Have All The People Gone?'' (1974) *''Without Warning'' (1994) Man-made disasters Hazardous materials *''End Day'' (2005) *''The Little Polar Bear(2003) *The Magnetic Monster'' (1953) *''The Stand'' (1994) Chemical disasters *''Acceptable Risks'' (1986 TV) *''Chain Reaction'' (1996) *''Daylight'' (1996) *''The Children'' (1980) *''Danger Zone (1997)'' *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002) *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) *''The Happening'' (2008) *''Once Upon a Forest'' (1993) *''Right at Your Door'' (2006) *''The Patriot'' (1998) Nuclear energy disasters *''An Act of God'' (1989) *''Spider Man 2'' (2004) *''Knowing'' (2009) *''Atomic Train'' (1999) *''Atomic Twister'' (2002 TV) *''By Dawn's Early Light'' (1990) *''Chain Reaction'' (1980) *''The China Syndrome'' (1979) *''Class of Nuke 'Em High'' (1986) *''Countdown to Looking Glass'' (1984) *''The Day After'' (1983) *''The Doomsday Machine'' (1972) *''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' (1964) *''Fail-Safe'' (1964) *''The Final Combat'' (1983) *''Ladybug Ladybug'' (1963) *''The Last War'' (1961) *''The Manhattan Project'' (1986) *''Miracle Mile'' (1988) *''On the Beach'' (1959) *''On the Beach'' (2000) *''Panic in Year Zero!'' (1962) *''The Peacemaker'' (1997) *''Special Bulletin'' (1983) *''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002) *''Threads'' (1984) *''The War Game'' (1965) *''Watchmen'' (2009) *''When the Wind Blows'' (1986) *''The World, the Flesh and the Devil'' (1959) Transportation disasters Airplanes *''9/11'' (2002) *''Air Crew'' (1980 Russia) AKA Ekipazh *''Air Force One'' (1997) *''Airport'' (1970) *''Airport 1975'' (1974) *''Airport '77'' (1977) *''Airplane! (1980)'' *''Airplane_2 (1982)'' *''Airspeed'' (1998) *''Alive'' (1993) *''Crash: The Mystery of Flight 1501'' (1990 TV) AKA Aftermath *''Crash Landing: The Rescue of Flight 232'' (1992 TV) AKA A Thousand Heroes *''Crash Landing'' (1999) The Concorde ... Airport '79 (1979) *''The Day Britain Stopped'' (2003) *''Die Hard 2'' (1990) *''Executive Decision (1996)'' *''Falling from the Sky: Flight 174'' (1995 TV) AKA Freefall: Flight 174 *''Fearless'' (1993) *''Final Descent'' (1997 TV) *''Final Destination'' (2000) *''Fire and Rain'' (1989) *''Five Came Back'' (1939) *''Flight 93'' (2006) *''Flight of The Living Dead'' (2007) *''The Flight of the Phoenix'' (1965) *''Flight to Holocaust'' (1977) *''Ground Control'' (1998) *''The High and the Mighty'' (1954) *''The Hindenburg'' (1975) *''Knowing'' (2009) *''Mayday!'' (2005 TV) *''Millennium (1989)'' *''Miracle Landing'' (1990) *''No Highway in the Sky'' (1951) *''Nowhere to Land'' (2000 TV) *''Pandora's Clock'' (1996) *''Panic in the Skies!'' (1996 TV) *''Passenger 57'' (1992) *''Skyjacked'' (1972) *''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) *''Stairwell: Trapped in the World Trade Center'' (2002) *''Starflight One'' (1983 TV) *''Stealth'' (2005) *''Storm Tracker'' (2000) *''Terror in the Sky'' (1971 TV) *''Turbulence'' (1997) *''United 93'' (2006) *''A Wing and a Prayer'' (1998 TV) *''World Trade Center'' (2006) *''Zero Hour!'' (1957) Cars and trucks *''Breaker! Breaker!'' (1977) *''Daylight'' (1996) *''Duel'' (1971) *''Eagle Eye'' (2008) *''Final Destination'' (2000) *''Final Destination 2'' (2003) *''Final Destination 3'' (2006) *''Knowing'' (2009) *''The Final Destination'' (2009) *''Maximum Overdrive'' (1986) *''The Night the Bridge Fell Down'' (1983) *''Runaway Car'' (1997) *''Speed'' (1994) *''Smash-Up on Interstate 5'' (1976 TV) *''Trucks'' (1997) Ships and submarines *''Atlantic'' (1929) *''Britannic'' (2000) *''Crimson Tide'' (1995) *''Evan Almighty'' (2007) *''Gray Lady Down'' (1978) *''Hostile Waters'' (1997) *''In Nacht und Eis'' (1912) *''In Search of the Castaways'' (1962) *''Juggernaut'' (1970) *''K-19: The Widowmaker'' (2002) *''The Last Voyage'' (1960) *''Lord of the Flies'' (1963) *''A Night to Remember'' (1958) *''Noah'' (1998) *''Noah's Ark'' (1929) *''Noah's Ark 2'' (1959) *''Noah's Ark'' (1999) *''Poseidon'' (2006) *''The Poseidon Adventure'' (1972) *''Beyond the Poseidon Adventure'' (1979) *''The Poseidon Adventure'' (2005) *''Raise the Titanic!'' (1980) *''S.O.S. Titanic'' (1979 TV) *''Saved from the Titanic'' (1912) *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) *''Titanic'' (1943) *''Titanic'' (1953) *''Titanic'' (1996 TV) *''Titanic'' (1997) *''U-571'' (2000) *''Ghost Ship (2002 film)'' *''Ghosts of the Abyss'' (2003) *''The Little Polar Bear'' (2001) Spaceships *''Apollo 13'' (1995) *''The Black Hole'' (1979) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Lost in Space'' (1998) *''Marooned'' (1969) *''Pandorum'' (2009) *''Space Cowboys'' (2000) *''SpaceCamp'' (1986) *''Sunshine'' (2007) *''Trapped in Space'' (1994) *''The War of the Worlds'' (1953) *''War of the Worlds'' (2005) *''H.G. Wells' The War of the Worlds'' (2005) Trains *''Atomic Train'' (1999) *''Final Destination'' (2000) *''Final Destination 3'' (2006) *''Knowing'' (2009) *''The Cassandra Crossing'' (1976) *''The Day of the Roses'' (1996) *''Disaster on the Coastliner'' (1979 TV) *''Final Run'' (1999 TV) *''Money Train'' (1995) *''The Peacemaker'' (1997) *''Runaway!'' (1973 TV) AKA The Runaway Train and Frozen Passage *''Runaway Train'' (1985) *''Silver Streak'' (1976) *''The Taking of Pelham One Two Three'' (1974) *''The Taking of Pelham 123'' (2009) *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (1995) *''Unbreakable'' (2000) Theme Parks *''The Death of Ocean View Park'' (1979) *''Final Destination 3'' (2006) *''Rollercoaster'' (1977) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) *''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) Animals and plants *''The Happening'' (2008) *''Invasion of the Bodysnatchers'' (1978) *''Bug'' *''The Day of the Triffids'' *''The Deadly Mantis'' *''Eight Legged Freaks(2002) *Evolution'' (2001) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008 film)'' (2008) *''Jumanji'' (1995)) *''Jurassic Park (film)'' (1993) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) *''Jurassic Park III(2001) *The Navy vs. The Night Monsters'' (-) *''Night of the Lepus'' (1972) *''The Swarm'' (1978) *''Squirm'' (1976) *''Tarantula'' (1955) *''Them!'' (1954) *''Tremors'' (1990) *''Bats'' *''Arachnoid'' (TBA) Monsters *''Cloverfield'' (2008) *''The "Godzilla" series'' (1954 - 2004) *''King Kong'' (1933) *''The Son of Kong'' (1933) *''King Kong'' (1976) *''King Kong Lives'' (1986) *''King Kong'' (2005) *''The Mist'' (2007) *''Monsters vs Aliens'' (2009) *''Mothra'' (1960) *''Rodan'' (1957) *''Arachnoid:Attack of the Animals'' (TBA) *''Cloverfield 2 (2009)'' *''Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus'' (2009) *''Justin the Dork'' (TBA) *''Justin vs. Donovan'' (TBA) Human Disappearence *''Life After People'' (2008) eu:Hondamendi filmen zerrenda fi:Luettelo katastrofielokuvista